The scanning light ophthalmoscope (SLO), including the adaptive optics scanning light ophthalmoscope (AOSLO), is currently known in the art. SLO techniques of the prior art generally include a relatively fast laser based line scanner coupled with movement of the line scan typically in a transverse direction (about normal to the one dimensional (1D) line scan). Successive 1D scans advance in the transverse direction across the surface being imaged, to generate a two dimensional (2D) image of an area. The 1D line scans are typically relatively narrow. Reflected scanned light from a surface, such as in biomedical applications, is detected by a SLO detection arm.
Other ophthalmic imaging devices known in art include optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus, line scan camera and the flood illuminated Fundus camera.